There is known an apparatus that detects and recognizes obstacles such as vehicles ahead using an electromagnetic wave radar mounted on a vehicle, determines possibility of contact with the obstacles, and performs operation for assisting avoidance of contact with the obstacles by implementing vehicle control of alerting, steering, etc., when it is determined that there is a possibility of contact. Patent Reference 1 proposed by the applicant earlier can be cited as an example thereof. The conventional technique is configured to control to prevent the vehicle from deviating from the proper course of travel in the case where an obstacle (oncoming vehicle) is approaching the vehicle. Patent Reference 1: Japanese Patent Publication 2006-131072